<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Void Demon's Truth by space_trashlord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937152">The Void Demon's Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_trashlord/pseuds/space_trashlord'>space_trashlord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warframe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I love Umbra, and I love Warframe, and I was like damn son I needa write some framework but what do I write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_trashlord/pseuds/space_trashlord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth about the Void Demons is that no one knew. They were never supposed to. And that is part of how the Orokin controlled them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Void Demon's Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More notes at the end</p><p>Not necessarily directly stated but HEAVILY IMPLIED MENTAL ISSUES DUE TO PTSD AND ABUSE. THE TENNO ARE EFFECTIVELY CHILD SOLDIERS AND THIS IS A FICLET THAT EXPRESSES THAT AND SOME OF THE IMPACT OF SOMEONE HAVING A TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE THAT HAS HURT THEM MENTALLY, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Panic. Sheer and raw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickening of the heartbeat and breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're exposed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The deep rumble of the old Dax that had once trained them, disapproving of the strategic weakness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not the battlefield, this was that which called itself home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The battlefield is easy. Breathing there is easy. Death is an old friend, who holds hands and guides those that stand in the way swiftly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Operator?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More panic. Weakness cannot be tolerated.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You Tenno are meant to be strong, what is this foolishness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dax didn't know. Couldn't know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them could know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eudico's eyes widening, her true face going pale. The Business, normally suave and collected, so aghast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor Ticker had fainted.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A… child? No, no they couldn't have sunk so low. They've… killed children before, become them, but not this… Soldiers?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Vision going dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knew. They knew now. The being that had lives eons with a blink, face slightly chubby with fat of youth yet to pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Void Demons were truly ageless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone is screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umbra's arms, safe, warm, strong, Umbra UmbraUmbraUmbraumbra- A jolt through the void.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Transference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umbra's arms pull, bringing the child closer and closer still, until the child is no more, and he hugs only himself, mind and body and soul wrapped around them and keeping them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screaming stopped, throat raw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Warframe is that which contains the Demon, that which the hand of will on the battlefield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the Warframe, they can breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calmness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peace in the oneness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they cry, their joint pain and suffering made easy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there, thanks for reading. I smashed this out on a train ride home because I wanted to write some framewar and then was like 'where to start' and my brain decided nope we're gonna make it hurt.</p><p>I made it ambiguous as to who the Operator is so that anyone could read it and it would effect them.</p><p>I wanted to explore the concept of like the Orokin never having told anyone that the Tenno were kids, and keeping it hush hush where they could. So like the Dax would have trained a bunch of identical Warframes not knowing they're piloted by children.</p><p>I like the idea of when Eudico and Solaris United show their faces that my Operator would have stepped out of their Warframe and done the same, and like the idea of SU being like "wait we just sent a child to their grave a few hundred times there". Not because I wanna hurt them but because I feel like it would change things.</p><p>I'm all on board for the idea that Alas V and Tyl Regor wouldn't hurt the Tenno when they know they're children as well (Dad Regor and semi-okay-dudeAlad V a la punch_detective (who btw is very good, you should read their stuff)).</p><p>I have a Tenno named Aria who I'm thinking about writing about, come talk to me on Tumblr about Warframe and stuff. (I'm also thirsty for Kylo Ten, sue me)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>